


Canon in D

by glowingglucose



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Minor Original Character(s), Slow Romance, former colleagues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 被邀请参加昔日AIMS下属婚礼的两个人的会话剧。
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua





	Canon in D

**Author's Note:**

> 时间点在唯阿从ZAIA离职之后。  
> 2020年6月LOFTER投稿的备份。

唯阿在不破身旁落座时，距离婚礼开始还有一段时间。抱着双臂的不破转过头来足足盯着她看了五秒钟，久到唯阿开始怀疑自己今天是不是把妆搞砸了——当然并没有这回事。  
“刃……我没想到你会来。”  
“是，我也没想到还能收到邀请。”  
这是真心话。唯阿收到请柬的时候，对着落款上的名字回想了好一会，才反应过来是自己还在AIMS担任技术顾问时队伍里的成员。她对那个年轻人是有印象的，只不过记得他的缘由并不是什么好事——他有一条手臂不太便利，似乎是入队之后受的伤。  
……所以为什么会邀请自己呢。难道是因为曾经就职ZAIA的上下级关系？带着疑问的她还是应邀来到了会场。  
“这不是挺好吗，刃。看来你当年在AIMS还是挺有人望的。”  
“我是搞不懂请曾经的上司参加自己的婚礼有什么意义。”  
“类似于像请父母来一样的心情吧，我觉得。”  
“啊？”  
这真是令人意外的表达。唯阿的语气听起来像是在说“你在讲什么蠢话”，而她确实有那么一瞬间因为不破的发言而乱了方寸。不过静下心来想了想，不破肯定不是那种会往话语里塞暗示的人，或许他只是想要表达“那位队员邀请了曾经照顾过自己的人”。  
……从这个角度来考虑的话，唯阿反而有一点愧疚了。她现在也希望当时自己能更加真诚地对待AIMS的队员们，现在回忆起来，那段时候真是以ZAIA的名义做了不少难以被原谅的傻事。  
一味回溯过去的话，那感到后悔和希望改变的事实不胜枚举。  
这时候她的心底开始再次放送不破的名台词，他在自己面前用颤抖的语气说出的那句“过去已经怎样都无所谓了，它再也没法影响我了”。  
嗯。学学不破谏。

就算是出席婚礼，不破和平常工作时的穿着并没有太大的差别，甚至都不愿意把领带系紧一些。  
“不破，你至少换身衣服，不知道的人还以为你是来值班的。”  
“怎么了，有什么关系啊。”  
不破稍微有点不耐烦的样子。唯阿的确对他会不会对应地评价一下自己今天的穿着有所期待，但她立刻就否定了这样的想法。毕竟那可是那个不破谏啊。在时尚层面上你能向他希求什么呢，他不说出“刃，你的眼睛是被人打过了吗”（※是眼妆）和“这衣服怎么回事都破破烂烂的了，你受到袭击了吗”（※是镂空的设计）这类话就已经够好了。  
——唯阿摇了摇头，试图把她脑内过于实际的场景再现晃出脑海。

进入宴会的环节之后，不破和唯阿都只是坐在长桌的一角，远远眺望着那对新人。  
“怎么，不打算过去讲两句吗？”唯阿用高脚杯的杯沿向不破示意了一下两位年轻人的方向，“AIMS的前队长先生？”  
“……算了吧，我不擅长这种的。”  
“那可真巧，我也是。”  
话题就到此为止了。不破继续自顾自地喝酒，唯阿起身为自己取了一些食物，同时观察着不破的表情。从刚才开始，不破看起来就在沉思着什么，并且明晃晃地把“我有心事”拧在紧锁的眉头里。  
到底会是什么呢。唯阿一边享用着现场精美的餐食一边想着。  
所幸并没有让她等太久。  
“刃，你刚才有注意到吗？”  
“注意什么？”  
“刚才交换戒指的时候，那家伙只用了右手。之前一次战斗里他受过伤，左臂再也抬不起来了，那次还是我送他去的医院。”  
说起来是这样的。其实看上去并没有那么明显，恐怕因为唯阿和不破都清楚这个状况，所以才都留意到了。  
“他事后说了，幸好被刺穿的是肩膀而不是脖子。当然，大家在进AIMS的时候都做好了这样的心理准备，但你知道，其实就差了那么一点他的命就要没了。……活着还是好的。活着就不容易了。所以我觉得那家伙现在能像这样和爱着的人在一起，真的挺好的。”  
“这可不像是动不动冲到鬼门关前面打转的家伙会说出的话啊，不破？”  
“啰嗦。我可不会死。但我的职责……我那时候的职责是要尽可能让手下的这些家伙也能活着回去。”  
“你确实命大，不是吗？正面吃了灭的必杀技还活了下来——”  
“是啊，托了你和那个humagia医生的福。”  
“……行了，别说了。”  
如果可以的话，唯阿不太想涉及那次手术的话题。一方面是因为那是他被置入亡的时机，这个事实总能触发一些痛苦的回忆；另一方面，唯阿实在不习惯于被不破感谢。这个人在道谢的时候总是过分郑重其事，让自己无所适从。  
于是两个人继续默默喝了一会葡萄酒。

两位新人正在和不认识的人群交谈着，脸上带着幸福的人特有的笑容，三分自满两分羞赧，剩下九十五分都是纯粹的喜悦。他们也朝唯阿和不破的方向招过两次手，不知道稍后是不是会来打一次招呼。两位年轻人呼吸着六月的阳光，踏过庭院里不断回响着的献给相爱之人的颂歌，几乎就是“幸福美满”这个概念的化身。他们笑得痛快，他们正在发光。  
“……真耀眼啊。”  
唯阿都没有意识到自己把心声说出了口。  
“嗯？难道不是因为这里太阴沉了吗。”  
说到“这里”的时候，不破指了指他自己，又指指唯阿。的确，从颜色上来说两个人今天都穿了深色系。而反差强烈的还不止这一点，他们两个的情绪也和这个会场的主旋律格格不入。在会场边缘的两个人与其他人之间天然划分了一道界限，微妙地处于婚礼现场到处洋溢着的浪漫与自我感动的气氛之外。  
不过不破自己很快把这话收回去了。  
“……不对。刃你今天也挺‘耀眼’的。”  
“我？”  
“就是说，你今天真的非常……”  
不破搜肠刮肚地想了很久形容词，最后放弃般地吐出了一句“非常好看”。  
唯阿忍不住笑了出来。  
“啊。刃……原来你还是会笑的吗。”  
“……废话。”  
尽管严格来说苦笑的成分更多一点，但唯阿不否认自己稍微有一点高兴。可能是因为不破拼命寻找措辞的样子看上去实在是太有趣了，也可能是因为今天天气确实很好，刚才入口的料理无可挑剔，场内正演奏着的音乐也很美妙，那两个年轻人的脸上笑意就不曾消减，她也没有理由不感到愉快。如果是今天的话，或许连那句已经到嘴边的“是吗，对不破你那可怜的词汇量来说已经算是不错的评价了”也不会说出口了。  
“我觉得你说得对，不破。说不定这就是像家长一样的心情……”  
阳光透过手中的高脚杯在桌布上投下深红色摇曳的光斑。身旁的不破因为自己唐突的发言投来了困惑的视线，唯阿故意没有去理会。  
或许自己多多少少还是被婚礼的氛围感染了吧。  
她这么想着的时候，音响里第十遍或者二十遍地开始播放起了那首耳熟能详的婚礼音乐。


End file.
